villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
NFC
NFC first appear only has glitch in the video where Connor was watching Darkiplier Vs Antisepticeye, but he didn't physically appear in it, his real first physical appearance was when Connor looking at the Jacksepticeye Bionicle Redemption video, at the end of the video Connor angrily tell people to subscribe, then NFC show apologizing to not show himself before, then introduce himself after Connor used Darkiplier and antisepticeye and proclaim to be now free after the Antisepticeye video, NFC then tell some CFN fan that he will show who the real boss is. He also reappear again when Connor was talking about his costume and stuff, but his camera doesn't stop glitch, when Connor became very angry, NFC then reappeared and tell people that they doesn't forgot about him, that was his second appearance showing that he was still there and will not go away, and tell the CFN fan that he will show them true horror. He also reappear when CFN was talking again of his costume, when Mr. Stano came to visit him in his room looking at his costume, but then the camera glitch again then both boys insulted each other has Mr. Stano said to CFN that he has a small head, CFN then insult his friend by saying its not just his head who is fat, Mr. Stano just kidding , but he see that after said that CFN has a tiny head, CFN then said "And you're really big" , then CFN angrily look at his camera when Mr. Stano also get angry and said to CFN that his technology are weak, this anger even more the both of them, has CFN angrily tell Mr. Stano to get out his house then the two boys fight off the screen, the camera then cut off during the fight and NFC and Mr. Stano alter ego appear, telling people to join them at the end of the video. Of cours he seems to reappear at the end of the part 2 of Plague Doctor, with mr. Stano alter ego, revealing NFC was the plague Doctor all a long possessed Connor, he also appear in Doki Doki Letterature club when Connor was it look he lose his mind because of Monika, but actually it was NFC who tried to take possession of him again, while receiving a text from Monika telling him she doesn't just want to talk to him and tried to help him, but she also want to talk to te other person with him, wich Connor was confuse that no one else was with him, but Monika told him that he shouldn't pretend he doesn't know that his alter ego is not there and want to see him, of course he then appear after his music is play to reveal himself after Connor get angry, but it was revealed NFC was talking to the place of Monika and he was the one who send her friend to kill Connor has he said To Monika and the audience that they should fear him. Navigation Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Demon Category:Evil Creation Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Fragmental Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sadomasochists Category:Possessor Category:Internet Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Horror Villains Category:Conspirators Category:On & Off Category:Bogeymen Category:Criminals Category:Game Changer